The characterization of the fatty liver induced during lactation by myo-inositol deficient rats will be continued. The effects of glucose analogs on testicular myoinositol metabolism will be studied further. The role of hormones in the regulation of myo-inositol biosynthesis will be investigated. Interactions of phospholipids, especially phosphatidyl inositol, and tubulin will be the subject of further experimental efforts. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Burton, L.E., Ray, R.E., Bradford, J.R., Orr, J.P., Nickerson, J.A., and Wells, W.W. (1976). myo-Inositol Metabolism in the Neonatal and Developing Rat Fed a myo-Inositol-free Diet. J. Nutition 106, 1610-1616. Burton, L.E. and Wells, W.W. (1977). Studies on the Effect of 5-Thio-D-Glucose and 2-Deoxy-D-Glucose on myo-Inositol Metabolism. Arch. Biochem. Biophys., in press.